Dreaded's first offense
The dreaded crew was seen riding along a stolen pirate ship to continue their journey in Sabaody Archipelago Drautic:Ahhh, Sabaody Archipelago. Let's hope we can meet our number 5 eh Austinato and Renzu? Austinato: Let's hope captain. Renzu: Ai! Captain! Drautic: Okay, let's meet here after 3 hours. Deal? Austinato: I'm going to the auction house, I might see someone useful to be in our crew. Renzu: I'll just guard the ship, heard there were bandits around here. Drautic: Take care then!!! *goes off to the carnival* Whoaaaaa! Awesome ri- Gets kicked in the face by a bunch of pirates Pirate goon:Get out of the way kid, oor do you wanna die? Pirate goon 2: Let's just waste him. Pirate goon: Good Ide- Drautic lashes out with his knife Pirate goon: GAAAAAAAAH! *gets a large cut in his chest* Pirate goon 2: Oho-ho, you wanna fight eh? Pirate goon unsheathes his cutlass and prepares to attack drautic Drautic: Geez, *shoots the pirate goon with his flintlock pistol* People murmur about what will marines do if they found out about this, but stops after seeing a world noble. They all bow down except for Drautic World Noble: Guards, please show this man what are the punishments for not showing respect to a world noble. Guard 1: Gladly sir. Guard takes Drautic's arm and prepares to break it Guard 1: What the, It's hard as steel. Drautic's eyes is begining to show that he's pissed as hell Drautic: Get your weak hands off me. Guard 1: Insolent son of a- Drautic kicks the guard's face thus breaking it Guard 1: Gaaaaaaaah!!! Kill him!!! Guards prepare to beat the living hell out of drautic Drautic: Heh Drautic releases his Haoshoku Haki to knock out the guards and the world noble Drautic walks away and proceeds to the Human Auctioning House Drautic: Alright, where are you Austinato... Austinato is seen watching the slaves one by one Austinato: Can't find any potential crew member... Drautic: Austinato, I need to tell y- Drautic gets shot by a world Noble Drautic: I thought learning Kenbonshoku Haki would help me in these situations... What do you want Noble? Saint Rozan: I am saint Rozan, I need to kill you for humiliating me like that. Now, prepare to die *prepares to shoo him again* Huh? *drautic appears and literallt cuts him in half* Austinato:Oh shit. Drautic: We were prepared for this, tell renzu what happened. Austinato calls renzu using his den den mushi Den den mushi: Kriiing kriiing kriing! Renzu: Yeah, wassup? Austinato: We've got a problem, and it's huge. Renzu: I can handle it. Austinato: Drautic just sliced a world noble in two. Renzu: OH MY GOD! A marine admiral's gonna be on our asses! Dammit! Dammit all! Austinato: Don't worry, he says he'll beat the admiral real good. Renzu: *Calms down* Okay, we already knew that this would happen. So, the "stay and fight?" Austinato: Yep. A call is made by the world noble Marine Officer: What?! How?! Do not worry, we will hunt them down! Admiral Akainu: What was it soldier??? Marine Officer: Sir, some rookie pirates just sliced a world noble in two. Admiral Akainu: I'll teach them a lesson not to mess with them. Marine Officer: Good luck, sir. 4 minutes later, Akainu is seen outside the human auctioning house. Admiral Akainu: Alright, get your asses out here pira- Before finishing his sentence, he is shot down by a burn bazooka Dasher: You wanna piece of me? Drautic gets out of the building Drautic: Dasher! There you are! Dasher: Long time no see, captain. Drautic: I'll handle this go with austinato and take care of our ship, we're gonna need it to escape. Dasher: Awww. Okay captain. Drautic is suddenly attacked from behind by Sentomaru Drautic: Son of a- Drautic gets punched in the abdomen by Akainu Akainu: Nobody gets away from me... Dasher: Looks like you're gonna need my help captain. Drautic gets up Drautic: Alright dasher, prepare to go ape shit now. Dasher: Hehehehehehehehehehe.... Dasher clashes with Sentomaru while Drautic Fights Akainu Drautic: Shinigami death swipe! *his right arm turns into a massive Battle Lance and swipes akainu* Akainu:*gets hit but not affected* My turn, Dai Funka! Drautic: Death's protection! *forms a skull shaped dome that shields him from Akainu's Magma fist Drautic: Death Toll! *Transforms his arms into a massive sharp pole and stabs akainu* Akainu: *throws up blood* What the... *melts the pole* It's about time we fight serious. Drautic and Akainu clash. Shifts to Dasher and Sentomaru's fight. Sentomaru: Ashigara Dokkoi!!! *hits Dasher* Dasher: Nghhh! Burn baby burn!!! *fires hit burn bazooka at Sentomaru* Sentomaru: That kind of weapon won't work on me! Dasher: I'd love to see that *fires it again* Sentomaru: I told you already it won't wor- Dasher hits Sentomaru with his Kiribachi which he got after beating a fishman senseless Sentomaru: *Gets hit by two of the Kiribachi's teeth* Dammit. *Gets kicked in the face by Dasher* Dasher: I love to see you try beating me u- Sentomaru swipes his giant axe against Dasher but Dasher manages to block it with his Kiribachi in time. Before Dasher could react, Sentomaru already sent him pummeling to the ground. Sentomaru: *Hah* I got a little too overconfident... Dasher: *getting up and unscatched* You sure did... *Grins* Dasher and Sentomaru charges at each other and beats themselves senseless. Shift to the Drautic vs. Akainu fight. Drautic looks worn out while Akainu is still dominiating the fight Drautic: Magma using bastard.. Akainu: And they say you're the Rooki Shinigami... Patheti- Drautic: Hunger!!! *drautic propels himself at Akainu and his rib cage is seen coming out of his ribs and turns into a razor sharp bone teeths* Akainu: *Can't move* Dammit, it's... You. Austinato is seen smiling while rushing to go to the stolen ship. Austinato: See ya Akainu! Akainu gets stabbed by Drautic's protruding razor sharp rib cage Akainu *throws up blood* Dasher managed to overpower Sentomaru and sends him sleeping with a punch. Dasher: Hehehehehehehehe. *Notices that his captain is in deep trouble* Captain! Akainu: I've had enough of this Meigo! *his arm transforms into a black claw and lashes out at Drautic* Dasher uses his Kiribachi to shield drautic from Akainu's attack Dasher: Go for it *gets overpowered by Akainu's attack and falls on the ground unconcious* Drautic: Don't worry Dasher, It won't go in vain. Shinigami Trick: Death by degress! *kicks Akainu Upwards* Akainu: *now in mid air*Nggggh!!! Drautic: *transforms into a giant cage filled with multiple razor sharp bones* Akainu falls into the cage but managed to free himself but, with some serious injuries. Akainu: I am at my limit now. And you're burning me up. Drautic: Heh, Shinigami Scythe! *Forms a Massive Scythe* Bring it. Akainu and Drautic clash. Akainu uses Ryusei Kazan which Drautic dodged but gets hit by Inugami Guren Drautic falls to the ground and akainu walks towards him Drautic: *hah* I'm not done yet! Shinigami Death chop! *His arms transforms into a massive butcher blade but is stopped by Akainu's magma hand. Akainu: Prepare to die kid. Before Akainu can land a finishing blow, Austinato appears from behind and now has him at sword point. Austinato: I believe that you should let us go free now... That is, if you don't mind dying right now. Akainu: You pirates play it dirty.... Austinato: Heh, hearing it from a man who also plays dirty. Akainu: Alright, I'll let it slide...For now, but don't think that your bounties won't increase. Drautic: That's what we wanted... Dasher: *getting up and takes his Burn bazooka and Kiribachi* Yeah, to take the world by storm.... Akainu: Well see how the World Government will react if they found out that you pirates dismembered a celestial dragon.. Renzu appears after decimating the marines that Akainu brought Renzu: They'll prolly thanks us and revere us as heroes. Akainu sets sail and returns to Marineford THE FIRST OFFENSE OF THE DREADED PIRATES!!!! WATCH OUT FOR MORE! Hope I can collaborate with other users so I can make their adventures exciting!!!!! Category:Fight Prediction Category:Stories